Human Male
Human Male, or HuM for short from in game code is one of the playable races for CaCs in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Attributes They have the same health as HuFs, standing below Male Majins and Namekians, but above Saiyans and Freeza Race. Their basic damage multiplier is low similarily to female humans and Male Majins, and they have the smallest multiplier of all races for Ki Blast Damage, but they have the second highest mutliplier for Strike damage, right below Majin Females. Along with Human Females they get bonus 5% damage at full ki and slight passive ki regeneration. Combo Strings *Light String (9L): Series of single punches and kicks. Seventh attack is a low kick that juggles opponent, while eight's is a launcher causing a long knockback. Ninth attack chases opponent with a kick. Causes a hard knockdown if ended with a heavy attack instead. *Heavy String (5H) *LHH: The first attack is a punch from light string. The second attack is a kick that send opponents upwards. This attack is very quick as step cancellable. The final attack has the character flip upwards and strike the opponent down. *Alternating String (HLHLH): Series of punches and kicks, fourth attack will cause a notable stun on the opponent, *5L3H: Causes a hard knockdown. *Grab: does a rising combo attack, before kicking the opponent away downwards. *Light Break: Does a punch while making a step, same animation as HLHL. *Heavy Break: Does a sledgehammer hit. Strengths and Weaknesses The strongest tool Human Males posses is their LH combo. Due to being possible to do on a blocking person, very quick and step cancellable, it is by far the best neutral tool, only stopped by perfect blocks, very well timed sidestep and attack right after, or a melee counter. If you managed to hit an opponent, right after the step you can continue the attack right after with either left or right, although if you want to take advantage of the stun in the HLHLH combo, you'll need to restand your opponent first. Online, with a bit of latency, that combo can be used to land a fully charged heavy hit, making it an unvanishable break combo. The stun in HLHL combo makes for a very reliable break combo, and can be even used to land certain slow attacks, like Time Skip/Molotov, much like Hit can. While their stats and the HLHLH combo lean them more towards strike, they're not bad at using Ki Blasts. The launcher in both their Light Strng and 5L3H combo is a long knockback that can land many slower ki blast skills, like Perfect Shot or Full Power Energy Wave, while the HLHLH combo itself can land a Big Bang Attack. They can also make use of the teleports, though they need to be more careful than females with their input, and the timing on landing a break out of them is a bit less forgiving than female version. Human Males have no weaknesses. Animations Their grab and backhit is the same as Krillin's, and their idle pose appears similar to his as well, though not identical. To differentiate them from Saiyan males on the glance, remember that they keep arms lower and both their hands clenched in fists. Recommended builds Human males very heavily lend themselves towards strike supers, both in combos and damage multiplier. Being in the upper half of health values also makes them quite tanky with health investment. Despite their lower damage multiplier in Ki Blasts, Ki or mixed builds can be just as good thanks to their really good combos. Although they have the same multipler for basic damage as females, their more reliable combos and better damage distribution thorough the string makes it a much more worthwhile investment than on females. Overall there isn't much wrong do can do with Human Males. Exclusive Skills *Power Pole Pro: Human only *Shining Slash: Human and Saiyan only *Burning Slash: Human and Saiyan only Category:CaC Races